Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens actuating unit, a camera module and an optical apparatus.
Background of the Related Art
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for small-sized lens actuating motors in a wide variety of multimedia field such as notebook personal computers, camera-equipped mobile phones, PDAs, or smart toys, and even for surveillance cameras or image input devices such as information terminals of video tape recorders.
The camera module includes a lens actuating unit. Such lens actuating unit moves a lens module by interaction between a plurality of magnets and a coil arranged as to face the magnets. However, the conventional lens actuating unit has a problem in that the magnets may be dropped out from the housing.
In addition, the lens actuating unit may include an actuator for auto focusing, and may further include an actuator for handshake compensation. In such case, the lens actuating unit may include a circuit board for supplying electric power to the actuator. However, the conventional lens actuating unit has a problem in that the short circuit between a terminal portion of the circuit board and an external electrical power may occur.